Orphans (SWB:TFBH)
Orphans is the fourth episode of Survivors We Become: Two Friends Before Hope. Synopsis Nathan and Kaya begins an assault on Allen and his group at the fortified house; Lilly, Daniel, and Crowley begins to come across a seemingly peaceful group, which is revealed to be a trick by the people living there; Alicia, Casper, and Calvin finds several survivors in need of help. Plot Nathan begins to hide behind a large rock along with Kaya. "Please promise me that you'll be careful." Kaya states just as he gives her a thumbs up. Nathan begins to approach the house just as Carl and Derek exits from the front door. "Sal can kiss my hairy ass. We aren't going to go after the 4 young adults. I have a son and daughter their ages. Maybe I should try to find them." Carl says to Derek. "My family died in front of me, so if you need someone to come with you, I'll go." Derek says just as they spot Nathan. "If you're both leaving the house, then go now before I decide to not spare you both." Nathan says just as the two men begins to sneak away. "Hands up, asshole." Sarita says to Nathan just as she aims a shotgun to the back of Nathan's head. "1......2......3!" Nathan shouts just as Kaya shoots Sarita in the head. "Sarita!" Sal yells just as Nathan shoots him in the head. "You're outnumbered. Surrender or die." Nathan says to Donnie just as he appears to be hiding behind a car. Lilly, Daniel, and Crowley begins to hot-wire a car on the road. "Have you done this before?" Daniel asks Crowley. "Yeah." Crowley answers just as the car starts up. "Let's get moving then." Lilly says to the two. Alicia, Casper, and Calvin continues the lengthy walk down the side of the highway. "Do you both think that we'll come across trouble?" Calvin asks. "Hopefully not." Alicia answers. Casper begins to pull out a pair of binoculars just as he starts to scout the area. "I see some people in need of help." Casper says. "Maybe we should help them." Alicia says to Casper. "They could be the bandits that held me, Lilly, and Daniel as prisoners." Calvin says to Alicia. "I'm sure that it isn't. There's 3 survivors." Casper says to Calvin. Donnie tosses over his rifle just as he walks towards them with his hands up. "Mercy me." Donnie says just as he lifts his shirt up, revealing a zombie bite. Nathan shoots Donnie in the head just as Allen shoots Kaya in the leg with a pistol. "I gotta kill you both!" Allen shouts just as Carl and Derek begins to assist him. "Thanks for the first offer." Derek says to Nathan. Nathan looks in his pocket just as he pulls out a grenade, and tosses it towards the three. "Get down!" Nathan shouts for Kaya just as they jump into a ditch. "Oh fuck...." Allen says to himself just as he, Carl, and Derek gets killed in the grenade blast. Nathan and Kaya climbs out of the ditch just as they look as the three men's decapitated heads appear to be reanimating just as the gunfight appears to have attracted a large group of zombies towards the house. "All for nothing.......what the hell, Nathan." Kaya says to Nathan just as a zombie grabs her, and bites into her leg. Nathan shoots the zombie in the head. "Please.....don't kill me. Hack the damn leg off. I don't wanna die!" Kaya yells just as Nathan looks at the axe on the ground. Nathan begins to shout profanity just as he hits the bladed end into Kaya's leg. Kaya screams in pain. Nathan looks down at Kaya in shock just as he continues to amputate Kaya's leg until he finishes. Nathan looks as Kaya passes out just as zombies are closing in on them. "Duck down!" Gabriella yells for Nathan just as she and several survivors guns down the zombies as Nathan and Kaya stays low. "Medical personal! Help my sister!!!" Gabriella yells for the others just as she and Nathan carries Kaya away from the house. Lilly, Daniel, and Crowley arrives at a small border-less community just as several survivors appear to be laughing with each other. "Should we get out?" Lilly asks the two. "Sure. I'm positive that we're safe." Crowley answers just as he and the two young adults exit from the car. An older woman begins to approach them. "Supplies?" Olivia asks just as the other survivors outside appears to aim at the three survivors. Casper, Alicia, and Calvin begins to arrive as aid to the 3 survivors just as they gun down the zombies. "Thanks for coming. Too bad you weren't able to save my husband and Jake's wife." Melanie says to the three. "Sorry for your losses." Calvin says to the three. "It's not your faults. There was too many damn zombies." Jake says. "Kaylee, get the RV ready." Melanie says to Kaylee. "Alright." Kaylee says to Melanie. "Where are you three heading to?" Casper asks. "We're heading for a place called Winterson Estates. It's a community that's been broadcasting news over the radios." Jake answers, giving Casper a paper of the recruitment agenda planning. "We found this outside of a destroyed factory, where rumors of a gunfight over a care package between the workers and several bandits." Jake says to the three. "We were some of the workers in that gunfight. A man named Nathan DeVries was the only worker who fought for our defense." Alicia says. "Where is he at now?" Kaylee asks just as she got back from starting the RV. "He's doing a different type of mission." Casper answers. Nathan appears to be sleeping in a military tent just as a bandit appears at the doorway. "We made a deal with Gabriella to have you as a prisoner while she and her sister, who was with you at that factory, to be alright. We freed Daniel and allowed him to go with them. Lilly and Crowley, they're set to be executed by the real bosses, who they never got to meet you and Lilly." Joseph says. Gabriella begins to look at Kaya. "The doctor told me that you're pregnant with yours and Nathan's children. Twins." Gabriella says to Kaya. Daniel appears to be a prisoner alongside Calvin, Casper, and Alicia. "We better find a way out of here." Daniel says to the three. "I know of a location to head to once we escape with Kaya; The Malloy Mansion." Casper says to the three just as he pulls out a walkie talkie that he scavenged and hid. "Hello. This is Casper Anderson. We're confirming that we will head to your location. We're just in a bit of trouble with hostiles. We'll be fine, but we're letting you all know ahead of time." Casper says to the others via walkie talkie. The bandit begins to walk towards Olivia. "So is it true that Sylvester has abandoned Peter and Samantha to work with our plans?" Joseph asks. "Yes. We're going to actually kill Crowley and have Nathan and Lilly join up with Peter and Samantha; to hide any suspicions of the two. After all, I still owe them." Olivia answers just as she slits Joseph's throat. Joseph gasps for air just as he bleeds out. Deaths *Sarita *Sal *Donnie *Allen (Alive) *Carl (Alive) *Derek (Alive) *Joseph (Alive) *Melanie's Husband (Confirmed Fate) *Jake's Wife (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Olivia Johnston. *First(and Last) appearance of Gabriella Carson. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Jake Wilkins. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Melanie Davis. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Kaylee Davis. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Joseph. *Last appearance of Daniel Cooper. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Casper Anderson. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Alicia Ramsey. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Kaya Carson. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Calvin Reeves. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Allen. (Alive and Zombified) *Last appearance of Carl. (Alive and Zombified) *Last appearance of Sal. *Last appearance of Derek. (Alive and Zombified) *Last appearance of Sarita. *Last appearance of Donnie. *In this episode, most of the main cast disappears for the rest of the spinoff. **It's confirmed that Sylvester, Crowley, and Olivia would be promoted to main cast in replacing them. **The disappearing main cast member will be considered alive. *Kaya is revealed to be pregnant. In current time(as of What's Gonna Happen), it's confirmed that the twins are both boys.